1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur with a fixing bolt that has a washer retained thereon. The fixing bolt is either a cable fixing bolt or a derailleur fixing bolt.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the shifting components of the bicycle. One part of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned is the front derailleur. A front derailleur is typically mounted onto the bicycle frame adjacent to the front sprockets.
Generally, a front derailleur includes a fixed or base member non-movably secured to a bicycle frame, and a movable member supported to be movable relative to the fixed member. Typically, the fixed member is a tubular clamping member that is secured to the seat tube. Alternatively, the fixed member is sometimes coupled to the bottom bracket. The movable member typically has a chain guide with a pair of cage plates for contacting and moving a chain between the front sprockets. The movable member is usually biased in a given direction relative to the fixed member by a spring. The movable member is usually moved relative to the fixed member by pulling and/or releasing a shift control cable that is coupled to the front derailleur. The movable member and the fixed member usually are interconnected through pivotal links. The control cable is connected to one of the pivotal links to apply a torque thereto, thereby causing the links to move the movable section. The control cable is fixed to the link in such a position that an operating force applied to the control cable. This force on the cable is converted into a link swinging torque.
Typically, the control cable of the front derailleur is attached to one of the links by a cable fixing bolt that has a cable fixing washer. During attachment of the control cable to the front derailleur, the cable fixing washer can fall off. This can result in lost time in attaching the control cable to the front derailleur.
Moreover, the front derailleur is often attached to a bracket by a derailleur fixing bolt that has a fixing washer. During attachment of the front derailleur to the bracket, the fixing washer can fall off. This can result in lost time in attaching the front derailleur to the bracket of the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle front derailleur that overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.